It is common in people's homes to implement different floor surface materials for different rooms. For example, in a room such as a kitchen, tile, 3/4" wood, or vinyl sheeting is commonly used. Alternatively, in a room such as a living room or bedroom, carpeting is the preferred floor covering. When such rooms having different flooring material are adjacent to each other, it is necessary to install an angular set-in to gradually flow from one height to the other height of the flooring material. In the past, the angular set-in has included a marble strip set adjacent carpeting and adjoining tile. The angular set-in has also included a metallic strip placed over carpeting and adjoining vinyl flooring. Both of these techniques can be unsightly and as well as costly.
It is desirable to provide a carpet shim that eliminates height problems during carpet installation, is unseen by the consumer, is versatile and temperature independent and which can be penetrated by nails and easily scored with a knife.